Pluviophile
by lurinxia
Summary: Furihata adalah pemuda miskin yang hidup menderita. Ia mengalami berbagai peristiwa ajaib setelah bertemu laki-laki misterius yang selalu muncul di hari hujan. Karena dia-yang-merasa-tahu-segalanya paham; Furihata Kouki hanya ingin diselamatkan.


**Pluviophile: (n) a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days**

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

.

.

.

Suatu ketika, pemuda lemah yang putus asa karena terlilit utang menahun bertekad mengakhiri hidup dengan dramatis—lompat dari gedung lantai tujuh puluh, misalnya. Dari rumah, dia sudah menyiapkan surat wasiat. Kurang lebih isinya tentang permohonan maaf kepada rentenir karena tidak mampu melunasi utang.

Maka, di sinilah Furihata Kouki—si pengecut bermental tape—berdiri di ujung atap gedung kantor yang menjulang tinggi, hingga rasanya dengan sekali berjingkat, ia sudah bisa menggapai awan yang terlihat begitu dekat. Semua yang ada di bawah tampak begitu kecil. Ah, delusi sebelum mati.

"Wahai Ibu di surga, aku akan datang menemuimu sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi saja."

Air mata berderai di pipi. Baju lusuh yang berhari-hari tidak dicuci. Rambut berantakan. Sungguh pun tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa yang berpenampilan gembel ini adalah putra tunggal mantan direktur perusahaan asuransi ternama.

_Tes ..._

_Tes ..._

Si pemuda malang mendongak, "Ibu, bahkan langit menangisi kematianku. Kenapa orang baik dan tidak berdaya sepertiku harus bernasib begini?"

Tangisnya semakin keras; campuran antara rasa haru, sedih, dan takut mati. Turunnya hujan bukanlah skenario yang ia harapkan di hari kematian, sebenarnya. Orang-orang akan lama menemukan mayatnya karena malas berkeliaran di hari hujan. Padahal, ia sudah membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang akan kehilangan dirinya, menangisi kematiannya, berteriak mengutuk Tuhan agar mengembalikan dirinya. _Well_, mungkin satu-satunya yang akan berperilaku demikian hanya Ibu pemilik kontrakan—mengingat ia sudah menunggak biaya sewa gubuk ukuran empat-kali-lima selama setahun.

"Kapan mau lompat? Aku sudah menunggu pertunjukan utamanya sejak tadi."

Dalam gerakan lambat, Furihata menoleh ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Ia menemukan laki-laki berpakaian formal—kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana hitam, serta sepatu hitam mengilat—berambut merah terang mencolok, kontras dengan payung hitam kelam yang menaunginya. Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah manik heterokromia milik si merah menatapnya intensif, dari kepala sampai kaki; bagai mesin pemindai otomatis. Jangan lupakan kesan meremehkan nan angkuh di tiap pandangannya.

"K-kau sejak kapan di sini? Siapa kau?"

Yang bersurai coklat balik bertanya, sambil menunjuk lelaki asing yang seenaknya mengganggu ritual sakral sebelum bunuh diri. Sebagian dirinya takut kalau yang memergokinya bicara sendiri adalah _debt collector_ suruhan rentenir. Tapi, mana ada _debt collector_ bertubuh pendek, kurus pula.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Ingatlah namaku sampai kehidupan mendatang. Itu pun kalau surga masih mau menerima orang tolol berpikiran sempit yang menyiakan hidup, sepertimu."

Hidup Furihata sudah nista, banyak mendapat cerca dari sesama. Hinaan dari Akashi seharusnya hanya ia anggap sebagai kerikil kecil di jalan terjal. Namun, justru kerikil tajam itulah yang menohok hatinya.

Kejadian selanjutnya sungguh di luar perkiraan. Akashi yang sejak awal tidak terlihat bersahabat menyodorkan payung hitamnya. Masih separuh sadar, Furihata menyambut payung yang diberikan Akashi.

"Tidak perlu dikembalikan. Sudah kotor kena tanganmu. Lagipula aku masih punya banyak yang lebih mahal."

Akashi mengambil payung lipat dengan warna serupa dari balik jas. Sebelum Furihata membalas sepatah kata pun, Akashi sudah menghilang secepat ia datang. Jadi Furihata hanya diam selama beberapa menit di bawah payung hitam, menelan ucapan laki-laki sombong yang mencampuri urusannya.

_Pip! Pip! Pip!_

Furihata mengecek ponsel—terkejut begitu melihat nama pemilik kontrakan tertera di keterangan pengirim pesan.

_Jangan-jangan menagih uang sewa lagi. Matilah aku!_

Narasi panjang dibumbui kisah bohong tentang penculikan dan penganiayaan oleh _debt collector _sudah disiapkan dengan sempurna. Ia masih berharap Ibu pemilik kontrakan akan iba setelah mendengar cerita fiksi yang sama selama berbulan-bulan. Namun, pesan kali ini malah membuatnya menganga keheranan.

_**Uang sewa selama tiga tahun sudah kuanggap lunas. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau punya kenalan orang kaya, sih? Hahaha.**_

_Pip! Pip! Pip!_

Pesan kedua datang dari nomor asing.

_**Kau harus berterima kasih pada kawanmu yang menyeramkan itu. Lain kali, jangan berutang jika tak sanggup membayar!**_

Baru saja Furihata mengira kalau hari ini adalah Hari Menagih Utang Nasional, secara ajaib semua beban utangnya menguap. Mungkin ada malaikat jatuh ke bumi, diutus langsung oleh Tuhan untuk membantu umat-Nya yang hidup sengsara.

.

.

"Paman, makan siang hari ini akan kubayar kalau aku sudah dapat pekerjaan. Kumohon, tolonglah aku, Paman!"

Laki-laki paruh baya memijat pelipis lantaran pusing menghadapi salah satu pelanggan yang kerap makan di kedainya, tapi tidak mampu membayar. Sudah berulang kali dia menghadapi pemuda yang berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan sejak tiga bulan lalu, dan bersumpah akan mengubah hidupnya jadi pria kaya idaman wanita dalam sekejap. Tapi, nyatanya sampai hari ini Furihata Kouki masih menyandang status pengangguran fakir miskin.

"Atau sebagai gantinya, aku akan mencuci semua piring kotor hari ini. Bagaimana, Paman?"

Sekarang Furihata bersujud di kakinya.

Tidak! Mengijinkan Furihata bekerja di kedainya sama dengan bencana. Dulu Furihata pernah bekerja di kedainya, tapi di hari pertama dia sudah memecahkan belasan piring dan gelas. Entah Furihata punya dosa apa di masa lampau, sampai kesialan enggan pergi meninggalkannya.

Di luar masih hujan deras, siapapun yang punya nurani pasti tidak akan tega menelantarkan pemuda kelaparan yang terlihat sangat menderita. Jadi pemilik kedai memutuskan untuk menyediakan semangkuk ramen, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Anggap saja sebagai penglaris, pikirnya.

"Makanlah. Hari ini kuberikan gratis untukmu, tapi cepat pergi dan dapatkan pekerjaan."

Mata Furihata berkaca-kaca karena kebaikan paman berhati malaikat. Segera ia berterima kasih sambil mencium tangan pemilik kedai yang malah merasa risih karena perbuatannya. Ramen panas pun ia santap dengan riang gembira, sementara pemilik kedai sudah menghilang di balik tirai menuju dapur.

"Hina. Mengemis demi semangkuk ramen."

Furihata menyemburkan kuah ramen saat mendengar ucapan laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Sejak kapan ada pihak ketiga di dalam kedai sepi itu? Seingat Furihata, tadi hanya ada dia dan paman pemilik kedai. Dari mana datangnya pria berpakaian formal yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil meneguk secangkir teh?

"Kau..." Furihata mengamati laki-laki berambut merah yang tak asing, "Akashi Seijuurou? Benar, 'kan? Kau yang tiba-tiba muncul di atap minggu lalu?"

Akashi menyeringai. Furihata bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa orang yang kelihatannya kaya mau makan di tempat seperti ini?" Furihata berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengaduk kuah ramen di mangkuk setelah menggeser kursinya menjauhi Akashi. Jelas dia menghindari kontak mata apalagi fisik dengan Akashi.

"Sekedar informasi, aku cuma mampir di sini karena kebetulan lewat. Dan aku bukan kelihatan kaya, aku memang kaya."

"Sial, ternyata dia dengar," Furihata kembali berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku dengar, Kouki."

Furihata tersentak.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi malah berdiri lalu mengeluarkan payung hitam dari jasnya. Furihata heran. Sejak pagi, daerah Tokyo diguyur hujan lebat, tapi payung Akashi kering. Di pakaian dan sepatunya pun tidak ada jejak air hujan. Penampilan dan keanehan Akashi membuat Furihata lupa kalau Akashi belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Makanlah yang cukup, supaya kau tidak terlihat semenyedihkan ini."

Begitulah Akashi menghilang setelah pintu kedai ditutup. Furihata masih tak berkedip, sampai pemilik kedai muncul lantas mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Sekarang kau bebas makan sepuasmu di sini, Furihata! Gratis! Kalau kau ingin makan dengan menu tertentu, katakan saja padaku. Ah, betapa beruntungnya dirimu. Ahahahaha."

Furihata gemetaran.

.

.

Ini hari Senin di musim semi yang basah. Ada kubangan air dimana-mana. Gerimis masih belum reda. Beberapa kendaraan tetap melaju kencang, hingga setelan kemeja dan celana hitam baru Furihata (yang dibeli secara kredit) kotor terkena cipratan air. Padahal hari ini jadwal _interview_-nya di perusahaan asuransi tempat sang ayah dulu bekerja. Dia sudah bertekad akan memperbaiki citra buruknya di mata para tetangga penggosip. Dia akan memulai karir meski harus merangkak dari bawah. Meski harus mengiba pada perusahaan yang sempat memberi keluarganya kebahagiaan walau sekejap.

Furihata masih menggenggam payung hitam dengan tangan kanan sambil berulang kali menengok jam tangan plastik murahan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kakinya terus berlari, seirama deru nafas kelelahan. Lima belas menit lagi _interview _dimulai, tapi dia bahkan belum sampai seperempat jalan. Celakanya, naik bus pun dia tidak mampu, karena seluruh uang sudah ia gunakan untuk uang muka kredit pakaian. Bukan salahnya pula bangun kesiangan karena harus menangani atap kontrakan yang bocor akibat hujan deras semalam. Mau mengutuk nasib dan mengeluh pun percuma, maka Furihata hanya berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

_Tin! Tin! Tin!_

Bunyi klakson disertai decit mobil terdengar keras tepat saat Furihata sampai di tengah jalan—hendak menyeberang. Furihata refleks berhenti berlari, lantas menutup mata, tidak sanggup membayangkan kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

_Ibu, aku sudah mati, belum?_

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di tengah jalan begitu?"

Furihata mengintip keadaan sekitarnya dengan satu mata. Ia terkejut melihat mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya, hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari lututnya. Jika pengendara mobil terlambat menginjak pedal rem, Furihata bisa terancam cacat seumur hidup.

Jendela belakang mobil itu terbuka. Dalam sekali pandang, Furihata bisa langsung mengenali rambut merah menyala yang muncul dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Ditambah manik heterokromia yang belum pernah gagal membuatnya terintimidasi. Ciri-ciri itu hanya dimiliki Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

"K-kau lagi! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Ini jalan umum. Siapa pun berhak melewatinya selama membayar pajak."

Benar juga. Mungkin Akashi cuma kebetulan lewat di waktu yang pas, dalam situasi yang tepat.

"Masuklah ke mobil. Jangan bikin macet jalanan."

"E-eh?"

Furihata menurut saja. Entah mengapa, rasanya Furihata tidak berani dan tidak bisa membantah Akashi.

Furihata sempat berdecak kagum saat melihat interior dalam mobil mungil namun elegan milik Akashi, kemudian duduk di kursi yang terasa lebih lembut dibanding kasur bulukan di kamar kontrakannya. Ia duduk bersisian dengan Akashi. Sopir kembali menjalankan mobil setelah Furihata menutup pintu.

"A-anu, maaf, mobilmu jadi basah karena sepatu dan payungku—maksudku, payungmu. Kau yang memberikan payung hitam ini padaku, 'kan? Aku belum sempat berterima kasih," Furihata membungkuk pada Akashi.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Nanti aku bisa ganti mobil yang lain."

Furihata heran; sekaya apa Akashi? Sampai gonta-ganti mobil semudah memilih pakaian di lemari.

Akashi mengambil kantong plastik merah di dekat pintu, lalu memberikannya pada Furihata.

"Pakai ini kalau nanti sudah sampai."

Furihata mengintip isi kantong itu. Di dalamnya ada setelan kemeja dan celana baru yang masih terbungkus plastik. Furihata tercengang ketika melihat busana itu ternyata merupakan salah satu _brand_ ternama dan sudah pasti sangat mahal harganya.

"Apa ini?" Furihata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Cuma sedekah kecil."

Furihata tersinggung, tapi toh dia butuh juga. Kadang-kadang, karena terdesak kebutuhan, manusia bisa melupakan harga dirinya sejenak. Pepatah bilang, tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Furihata _interview _dengan baju basah, lusuh, dan kotor.

Furihata masih merenung, sementara mobil sudah berhenti di depan lobi gedung megah berwarna dominan putih.

"Sudah sampai."

Furihata berkedip, baru sadar dari lamunan saat Akashi menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, oh, eh ... iya, sudah sampai. Hehe. Terima kasih banyak, Akashi."

Tunggu dulu. Furihata belum memberitahu Akashi maupun si sopir kemana tujuannya, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada di kantor tempat Furihata akan melakukan _interview_?

Furihata mendadak ingat kalau _interview_ akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit. Ia lekas keluar dari mobil sambil menenteng kantong plastik pemberian Akashi. Tidak lagi memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan alasan Akashi mengetahui tempat tujuannya. Ia sempat membungkuk sebelum mobil Akashi melesat pergi meninggalkannya.

Meski sulit diakui, Furihata merasa beruntung telah bertemu Akashi. Kalau dipikir, Akashi selalu muncul di hari hujan, dan di saat ia menghadapi masa sulit. Setelah bertemu Akashi, Furihata mengalami peristiwa bagai keajaiban. Semua utangnya lunas, makan sehat terjamin tiga kali sehari oleh paman pemilik kedai langganan, dan sekarang—

—_eh, kartu apa itu?_

Furihata memungut kartu berwarna merah mencolok di dekat kakinya. Mungkin seseorang menjatuhkan kartu kreditnya.

**Voucher**_** gratis pembelian segala jenis pakaian di Akafashion. Berlaku seumur hidup.**_

Di kartu itu tertera nama Furihata Kouki.

Furihata hampir pingsan.

.

.

Sesungguhnya, Furihata hanya perlu bersyukur—dan lega—karena diam-diam, ada yang kerap mengamati kehidupannya, kemudian memutuskan untuk menjaganya. Entah beralasan sekadar obligasi belaka atau ada perasaan lain yang mendasari. Sang penolong sendiri enggan menggali perasaan pribadinya. Biarlah di balik rinai hujan ia menikmati bayangan ekspresi sukacita Furihata. Untuk saat ini, semua tindakannya dirasa cukup. Dia mungkin akan memberi kejutan lagi di lain kesempatan. Mungkin.

Karena dia-yang-merasa-tahu-segalanya paham; Furihata Kouki hanya ingin diselamatkan.

.

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
